


New Kid

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Fake News Fic (Daily Show, Colbert Report, etc.) [14]
Category: Fake News FPF, The Colbert Report, The Daily Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Crush at First Sight, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Stephen meets the New Kid.





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 04/15/2009, with the author's note:  
> "Prompt was "Hmm ... is high school AU too similar to the college AU?""

There was a New Kid.

 

Stephen felt him deserving of the capital letters, because there hadn't been one in a while and this one looked interesting. He was there before anyone else, taking up a desk in the back, and boredly reading something that Stephen couldn't see the cover of.

 

As Stephen watched, he realized that New Kid was just flipping through the book. Unless he was reading it very _fast_. Stephen wouldn't put it past New Kid to be a fast reader, he looked _clever_. Bored slouch and wrinkled shirt aside, something _about_ the guy struck him as smart.

 

"Don't tell me I'm in your seat."

 

New Kid had spoken! Stephen thought over the words carefully, then realized that they had been directed at him specifically.

 

"No," Stephen replied, suddenly realizing he had been staring. And New Kid had caught him! Quick, think of something! "I thought I felt a tremor, so I'm standing in the doorway." Brilliant!

 

"A tremor," New Kid said flatly.

 

Stephen nodded decisively.

 

" _Here_."

 

Stephen thought that over. New Kid had a point. There hadn't been an earthquake in the area since...some date Stephen was going to look up later. Still, better safe than sorry, earthquakes were like lightning: you never knew when they might strike. He said as much, and New Kid flashed a small, amused smile.

 

"Boy scout."

 

Drawing himself up as he strode into the room, Stephen said, "I'll have you know, sir, that I am a Junior _Weatherman_ Scout."

 

New Kid snickered. "Is that so."

 

Dropping into the seat next to New Kid, Stephen grinned at him. "It is."

 

"You get badges? 'Knowing When To Come Out Of The Rain' badge, 'Tornado Chaser' badge, 'Carrying An Umbrella' badge?"

 

Stephen nodded seriously. "I'm working on my 'Recognizing Similarities Between Acts Of God' badge."

 

A sound like a giggle escaped New Kid and Stephen grinned. He _liked_ that sound. And, he decided, he liked New Kid. Because now he had a new goal in life.

 

Make New Kid laugh.


End file.
